XMENHarry PotterMaximum RideTekken6 in kdrama
by SOL.ara777
Summary: They didn't have a 4 way crossover... ㅎㅅㅎ... So if any of your friends like these... Spread the love!  title explains it... But I promise not to make it as cheesy ... My first time! Hope you like...I will be up loading fast so you guys don't have to wait


BOOK ONE: CHAPTER ONE~ Charles Xavier is at it again.

Charles Xavier is at it again. Recruiting "special" kids, you might as well call it his hobby. But this time, it was different. This group was expected more. Next year, Logan (Wolverine) will be headmaster in result of years of nagging by Dr. Xavier, so this year Dr. Xavier decided to take his last action. Because Charles was now an old man, his last action will not be by him, but by a couple of kids that he will recruit.

They were: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy as the wizards from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Jin Kazama, Alisa Bosconovitch, Lars Alexandersson, and Miguel Caballero Rojo, from the Tekken force (but not all necessarily siding with the force); And Maximum Ride, Fang, Dylan, and Maya (the clone of Maximum Ride), as the mutants created in a laboratory. These thirteen candidates will hopefully be one, as the last x-men force under the order of Charles Xavier.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Ron. "I've explained to you a million times, Ronald. Professor Slughorn's colleague chose us as a candidate for a force called the x-men. I believe it is under the order of Dr. Charles Xavier". "X-men?" Harry commented with a smirk. "You two just go pack your bags... it will be fun okay?" said Hermione.

The three headed to the Great Hall to eat their last dinner in Hogwarts, before they leave at least. But soon they encounter a boastful Draco, excited to be chosen as one of the members of the Force. "I just can't believe we'll have to put up with that traitor", said Harry. "Yeah, I reckon how the scum got chosen… where's Hermione by the way?" "Probably packing the whole potions classroom in that purse of hers." Harry replied. "Actually, I couldn't miss our last dinner in Hogwarts." Hermione said annoyed. "Where did she come from?" whispered Ron to Harry so very gently so that the angry Hermione wouldn't hear.

After they've said their goodbyes, Slughorn gave a speech about the importance of their mission to join the Force. It was a very long speech because it led to the Professor's friendship with Dr. Xavier, and such. "Without further ado, I'd like to call up the individuals that we're chosen as the members. Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Draco Malfoy… and—" Slughorn grunted. "And?" The four exclaimed. "… And Miss Luna Lovegood." The four were confused, and felt more burdened than they were already; although they were quite happy for they knew Luna, and she might be the very person who will break the awkwardness on the train to London, with her very own.

It was another restless day for Lars Alexandersson. Being granted Mishima-zaibatsu was harder than he thought. But what he was thinking of was the invitation letter from a Dr. Charles Xavier, pleading him to join a force called the x-men. Just another plead from a failed army with evil intentions, Lars thought. But as he read the letter, he felt it was of more than a vacation than a membership. London, he thought. Resting in the quiet of England with his best friend Alisa Bosconovitch, the cyborg... ALISA! Lars had forgotten the request he accepted from Alisa, that he pick her up in the Seoul bus-stop.

He got out of the taxi, and ran as fast as he could. It's already 11 PM, he thought. Where could she have gone? And as suspected, Lars found Alisa in the bus stop, where they planned to meet 3 hours ago. "Where have you gone?" Alisa asked humbly. "Sorry, Alisa, I was just tired the whole day, and my mind was clouded with an invitation I've received—" "You've received a letter from Dr. Xavier also?" Alisa interrupted. "Lars! Let's go together! It would be very nice to meet new friends and stay in one location for once." "By the way…" Lars said to change the subject. "Where should we stay, tonight?" It was 12 PM, and Seoul was a busy place where thousands of people toured at this time of the year. "I will search for a location in Tokyo, Japan suitable for our budget and profile…" recited Alisa. After some time, the girl's blank face became confused. "Lars? …What is a love hotel?" Alisa questioned innocently. "Oh… Umm… Why do you ask?" Lars said in confusion also. "It shows various 'Love Hotels' as the only available hotels here," she answered. Lars never answered her question, but only had one choice.

"MAX!" Nudge shouted. Max sighed. They had been caught. "Nudge… do me a favor, will you?" "Dylan… what is she talking about?" The confused girl replied. "Take care of Gazzy and Angel for me while we're gone… Okay?"

"But where are you going? I'll go with you guys!"

"We have to go alone. I'm going to trust a man called Dr. Xavier, but if anything goes wrong… fly to London and find me in the X-men institute… and take care of yourselves… F—f—f… Fang's crew will be coming here to take care of you guys—"

"NO! We can take care of ourselves—" Nudge protested.

"It's too risky… I have to go now. Before they come… hide yourselves."

"But… Max…what if they're bad guys—"

"Nudge… stay safe, I'll miss you"

Suddenly, two small children emerged from the darkness with damp faces from their tears. "Will you miss us too?" Angel said in her most sweetest voice. "MAX! TELL THAT JERK THAT I HATE HIM AND THAT HE SHOULD COME BACK!" screamed Gazzy. Gazzy managed to make everybody laugh in the saddest of times. "Come here kiddo…" Dylan said in his singsong voice.

It was so awkward… Fang… I miss him. The four of us were invited by a man named Dr. Xavier; he said he wanted to give us answers… which kind? I don't know. Me, Dylan, Fang… and Maya. Yes. Very Awkward. Me and Dylan would fly close grazing each others soft wings. We have grown closer together in the past few months, knowing his devotion for me; I've grown to trust him. Not like Fang… he stays by my side. Sometimes it's annoying, yes. But it's relieving to know someone can protect you somehow. Fang and Maya had seemed to like each other, too. It hurts. I miss his him so much… but I hate him more. He might be sick of us being too lovey-dovey, but if that's the case… its HIS fault. But the way he smoothly talks to Maya, and how he faintly smiles, but you feel so warm when you see it… I wish I was her. I wish I was my clone. To just feel him touch me, it would be heaven. It's been too long, and it may be time to get him back.


End file.
